Jason Rosser
Name: Jason Rosser Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5'6 Weight: 125 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Kills: One or none Weapon: A polaroid picture Appearance: Jason appears scrawny for his build. With little fat on him and being on the lean side. He has aquiline nose with a bandaid on it along with narrow eyes and a small mouth with a cut above. He doesn’t take much care for his appearance, his knees tend to be covered in scrapes and cuts from accidents and wipeouts, his hair dishevelled due to being regularly squashed under a helmet and a general lack of care regarding his wardrobe. He has a cast on his left leg, which he has taken to doodling on, it now being covered in various symbols, names and numbers. On announcement day he wears a black shirt with Slayer’s eagle symbol on it, denim dark blue jeans and black and blue trainers. Interests: Jason developed an interest for thrash metal when he heard Megadeth’s Symphony of Destruction for the first time. He would gather a collection from groups like Slayer, Metallica, Exodus and Testament and He would often borrow from his neighbor William Plant’s collection to listen to. Jason has an avid interest for skating and the culture around it. Built by watching CKY and Tony Hawk, Jason regularly practises tricks and flips and is very encouraging towards other doing the same. History: Born to Elaine Rosser and Damien Hanning. Elaine working as a waitress and living in a trailer trying to make ends meet and Damien a construction worker across town. Damien stumbling across Elaine as he was going home and decided to go to the cafe she worked at. The two built up a rapport with each other, which eventually lead to a relationship between the two blossoming. Which led to them having Jason and Sidney. An unplanned pregnancy that ended up fracturing their relationship. Elaine wanted to keep them, Damien did not. In the end it didn’t work out between them and Damien moved out, leaving Elaine with Jason and Sidney. As she struggled between taking care of two babies and making the rounds as a waitress, she struck up an agreement with one of her neighbors, William Plant to watch over them during her work hours. William was a former guitarist for a local band who would regularly play music for Jason, leading to his interest in the guitar and eventually thrash metal. Jason is very close to his mother and looks up to her heavily, which has led to him sharing viewpoints with her in regards to work, politics and school. His relationship with his sister is more terse. Even though Sidney is more school oriented and have more introverted interests compared to Jason and the two would have occasional arguments regarding politics as Sidney is quite patriotic and Jason didn’t care, he would always look out for his sister. Jason has had a long interest in filmmaking, watching documentaries and the like on known directors like Kubrick and Hitchcock as a child influenced him to get ahold of a camera and film around. first it was small things like him and his friends skating around and the mistakes they would make. Gradually he had worked up the nerve to try and shoot for a short horror film, but has trouble getting people willing to work with him. Recently Jason had come into contact with Damien. Relationship between the two have been strained, as Damien now wants to be a part of Jason’s life, but Jason wants little to do with the man, seeing him as the person who abandoned his mother. Not long after this Jason had an accident while skating and got hit by a car. It resulted in his leg being broken and getting stuck in a cast. Because of this Jason has focused more on his filming aspirations to get his movie off than skating. Personality: Jason has a abrasive personality and is not afraid to say what he thinks which can put people off, but is generally friendly to his friends, though he tends to film their wipeouts. He also has a tendency to encourage dumb or risky behavior, particularly if he’s filming. Reputation: Jason is known for his loud mouth and risky demeanor, which has given him a reputation around school for being a daredevil. For the most part he’s known for being in the skater group, his attempt at making a short film and his broken leg. The above biography is as written by Ohm. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] .]] Handled by: 'Ohm '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Grant Gault 'Collected Weapons: '''Polaroid Picture (assigned weapon, discarded) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Ingrid White, Brittany Chesterton, Buddy Underwood, Danielle Baumgartner 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' 'Memorable Quotes: ' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Jason, in chronological order. '''Before: *this thread title is not available in your country Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Rio Bravo *Disengage The Simulator *Tomb of the Forgotten Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jason Rosser. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue